Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing devices and systems, and more particularly to methods and systems that automatically print only pages of a document containing blank signature lines.
There are many workflows today that can benefit from just printing the signature page of a multipage document, have it signed and scanned back to append with the document before sending it out to next person on the signature cycle. For example, one workflow can include review processes for documents that instruct business managers, purchasing managers, and legal personnel to all sign the same document. Many legal workflows present similar scenarios. In many environments, even though reviewing of documents happens electronically, final acknowledgement and approval still require actual signatures on paper documents.